xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
XxxHOLIC♦Rou OAD
The same official website of the Tsubasa Shunraiki and XXXHOLiC Shunmuki OADs announced on June 23, 2009, that there would be another OAD of xxxHOLiC. The website wzxxxould be the same as the last project, coming with a new design for the occasion (http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/tsubaholi/). The OAD is called xxxHOLiC♦Rou, same as the manga from chapter 186, went on sale on April 23, 2010. Originally the OAD was thought to come at years end with volume 16 of the manga, but having delayed, it will finally come with a limited edition of volume 17 with a 4800 yen price. The OAD staff is the same as for xxxHOLiC Shunmuki, with script by Nanase Ohkawa, coordinating the animation of Production I.G. Again, Tsutomi Mizushima as a director, Kazuchika Kise for character design and music by S.E.N.S Project. The seiyuus were the same as the anime and xbbcxxHOLiC Shunmuki. The OAD only has an ending song, by Suga Shikao. It's "Kaza Nagi", from the album TIME (November 17, 2004). Also, as in other occasions, in Japan was a special event presenting on March 4 at Shibuya. Assisting the event were 200 people who had pre-ordered the OAD. As guests there were, among others, Tsutomu Mizushima (director), Sayaka Ohara (Yuuko), Jun Fukuyama (Watanuki), Kazuya Nakai (Doumeki), apart from CLAMP themselves. Plot The OVA starts exactly after chapter 186. Ten years have passed and Watanuki is still dreaming of the day when Yuko passed away. "This is not a dream" ''she tells him. "''The choice has been made, and so I must move on". ''Watanuki does not understand any of what she's saying. Yuko tries to explain, telling him that his Clow's power was strong enough to hold her in time not allowing her to die, and that also she's been dead all this time. Eventually, Yuko was being swallowed by the black mass of shadows. which leads Watanuki to bursts into tears, telling her that he still didn't grant her wish, and that he really wants to do so. "''My wish... is for you to continue existing..." Yuuko says her wish to Watanuki. Watanuki awakes to see Maru and Moro playing over him. He heads out the door because he knows that someone "not welcome" is coming to the shop. Domeki comes and Mokona greets him, he's also carrying a bottle of sake. He finds Watanuki wearing Yuuko's kimono the "first time" he came to the shop in Episode 1 . Watanuki asks him what he's doing there, saying no one invited him. He says that he told Mokona he was coming. They talk about Domeki's job at the university (now he's a teacher). He always thought he'd inherit the temple. He also can't help to wonder what would be of him in the next ten years. Now they're dining. Watanuki's startled by the bottle of sake that Domeki brought, because it doesn't have a label. But Domeki replies that he got it from a client, who asked him and his tutor to come to their house and help with appraising the assets of the old land lady, since she's dead now, their relatives must decide wheter to sell her things or keeping them, most likely will be selling them because taxes are too high. Watanuki wonders why they'd call him, but he says that he found some oddities that the lady kept. This would not be appraised by an art collector. Domeki also shows him a picture of a canvas, showing a godess. Through his eye (most likely) Watanuki sees what he saw, and remembers a young girl, very attractive and long-haired. But the lady of the house told her to go into her room inmediately. Next day, Domeki and Mokona are complaining because they have to peel the peas. Kohane appears and Watanuki hurries to bring some food for her. Domeki just remembered something about the canvas, seeing Watanuki with the kitsune. Kohane and Domeki show Watanuki a video. This time, Kohane went along on Domeki's petition. They were all looking at the books, paintings, etc, when the husband came along, yelling at his woman for trying to sell the assets of his mother. Then came too, their daughter, who threw herself over Domeki's tutor. She was completely out of control, attacking him. Then the camera kept rolling after 5 minutes and the daughter spoke directly to the camera. "Help her find the connection, Watanuki Kimihiro. The price you need will be given through her lips" Watanuki explains to them that the grandma was an "Izuna", that is, someone who can control a kitsune. When the Izuna dies, the kitsune has to find a new master, and it has chosen the grand daughter of the previous izuna. She has no other choice than voluntarily agree to become the Izuna new master. This is why she managed to escape her "prision" even when it was locked all over and from a 3 floor height. The Izuna has to be satisfied or there will be nasty consequences for the family. After 7 hours of search, Kohane and the Mugetsu (the kitsune) helped the daughter to find the connection inside their house. Finally they found a box, and Mugetsu helped the girl to release the kitsune and inherit them. There, both of them transformed into their full forms. The girl takes the handycam somewhere and she returns it to Doumeki and tells him that the rest of the tape can be only seen by Watanuki himself. And then, the phone rings and Doumeki leaves the porch to get it. It's Himawari, who tells Domeki that she's ready to go for Watanuki's birthday, and that they must celebrate, even if she's married now. She also says that it'd be great if her husband came along. Watanuki then plays the tape, it shows the girl speaking with Yuuko's voice saying: "I'm back, Watanuki..." Watanuki, startled and almost crying when he hears the voice of the one he longed, rewinds the tape again and again to hear this. He replies that the payment has been received. He plays the tape again, to hear Yuuko's voice, and replies: "Welcome back, Yuuko-san..." Appeareance *Kimihiro Watanuki *Maru and Moro *Mokona Modoki *Shizuka Doumeki *Kohane Tsuyuri *Himawari Kunogi (just through telephone) Navigation Category:OAD Category:Article stubs Category:Anime and manga navigational boxes